Metroid: Dread: Spacial Drift
by moderate
Summary: Samus has come across a new mission known as dread spacial drift. Sector Zero has been found? contains violence and mild lang.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is dread. Samus has come across a signal about sector zero and drift convoy. Thats about it enjoy.

* * *

><p>Metroid: Dread: Spacial Drift<p>

Part 1

Well it's been a long time since the actual bottle ship disaster. To be exact 1 year 2 months 2 days.

I haven't had any word to Adam or his were abouts so now I'm just flying through deep space.

During this flight time it gave me some time to think did Adam die, or did he really save the universe from merely destroying a sector that I don't even know is fully true. Adam took his life for me that's what mattered to me at the moment.

I decided to check out the con system to see if I could find anything out there. Con 1 *static, Con 2 *static, Con 3 *more static. I tried this till Con 14 until I heard this transmition come through. "… Anyone out… this… dread… drift convoy… destroyed… sector zero…" it ended.

Immediately when I heard sector zero I punched in the codes for which the signal came from. And I was off in even deeper unknown space.

As I came out of light speed I found my ship in orbit with a gas giant with a space station with things flying around it. Debree I thought to my self. The station was about the size of the bottle ship near my own ship. There were also 2 moons that looked like they could sustain some type of life.

My ship automatically flew to the space station landing on some load dock that then retracted into a large hanger with two large hanger doors shut sealed tight.

I looked through my ships window to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Computer give me basic weapons. Power beam and missile system; also give me perk system 1 or morph ball." I said to the ship. It responded immediately, "equipment confirmed." I then walked over to a hatch and turned on my power suit. In a flash of green light that surrounded my body I was inside a fully functioning suit of armor.

The hatch then opened while I moved in closer to it; allowing me to walk onto a small elevator like platform which then lowered me under my ship (insert music here). I walked off it and said inside my helmet, "ready weapons."

In my visor a small reticule appeared where I was pointing my arm cannon. My visor also showed my missile count and my suits integrity and my perk system. I cautiously walked forward a long path up to another hatch glowing blue.

It opened as I walked to it. I readied my arm cannon and moved forward into the unknown. As I walked into the hallway the lights were flickering and I could barely see anything due to all the flashing.

I came across a corner and did a quick turn looking straight in the direction. I looked up and down at the floor and ceiling seeing nothing. "Computer scan possible bio-signs. "SCANING…" the voice in my helmet said. I continued to walk down the corridor to come across yet another hatch glowing blue.

It also opened immediately allowing me to move on. I then took a step in to hear light screeching from above me.

When I looked up I saw a… a pirate? It fell from the ceiling about to land on me but I jumped out of the way doing a barrel role and spinning myself around so I was on the ground with my arm cannon pointing to the pirate.

The pirate had green eyes a long beak like a bird but with teeth. It was skinny and tall and had what looked like two built in guns on its arms.

It fired a green beam of light at me. I rolled out of the way and got back up and fired a constant stream of a orange beam from my arm cannon as I ran around it.

It tried to shoot me again but I just jumped over it and landed in front of the pirate with my arm cannon at its chest. "Activate missile system," I said to my suit. In a flash my arm cannon opened up to another feature allowing me to fire a missile.

I fired causing the pirate to fly back and hit a wall with green blood streaming down on its chest. "Deactivate," I said again while standing up. My arm cannon then returned to its normal form. "Hmm… looks like pirates are infested here just like about every other place that looks like death," I said to my self.

I stopped looking at the now dead pirate and looked around the room. It was a research center with an observatory above me in the shape of a hexagon looking down at me.

For a brief second I thought I saw a black figure staring down at me but as soon as I saw it; it was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Well sorry this is short i will make more chapters that are definatly longer. atleast there was some action. please comment and review cause thats what keeps my motivation and gives my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's pt.2 and i fixed most of my errors ive seen. enjoy

* * *

><p>Metroid: Dread: Spacial Drift<p>

Pt.2

I looked up to the ceiling for a few minutes making sure I wasn't seeing things. While starring at the ceiling for the figure my computer came back up with the previous scanning, "scan complete… possible humanized bio-signs 0, full bio-sign scan over 1k."

I just nodded my head and started to move toward a blue hatch across the room. As I came to it I armed my weapons and combat visor. It opened and I walked into a long hallway as alert as I always am. "Nothing out of the ordinary here so far." I muttered to myself.

I came half way through the hallway and came across a window looking out to a large room. I walked up to it, through the window I saw what looked like robots working on equipment. To the corner of the window I could see a pirate over looking the entire procedure. I watched through the window for a few more minutes with my left hand upon it when from no were a pirate walks up to the window from the other room. I immediately ducked down and slightly looked up and watched as he looked into the hallway, luckily not seeing me.

After a minute or so it finally left muttering some things in his language that I couldn't quite understand. I decided to not look back but to continue forward. I walked to the end of the hallway to come to a hatch. It again opened and I walked into a room larger then the one before. I saw no pirates, and what looked like a large elevator in the center of the room. "A sector room, hmm," I murmured to myself. "This one resembles the bottle ship but only with 2 levels."

"Computer give location of map data in one of the 2 sectors." I asked my computer system.

"SCANNING…"

While waiting for the scans completion I checked out the rest of the room. It was quite smaller then the bottle ships but it had two other doors one being to my left glowing red and another glowing purple. I walked to the red one but it didn't open. I probably would have to find a lock system but i would have to get the map data. I also tried the purple door but it did the same. That's when the computer came back on, "scan complete, map data found. Location: sector 2, terrain grass lands. Security level 0, system defenses offline."

I started walking off to the elevator when I put my left hand to my helmet to activate the con system, "good give me a direct path to the maps data system."

I walked into the elevator and punched in the codes to go to sector 2. "Path complete," my computer told me.

I put my hand back on my helmet and replied, "place the path on my visors map screen."

Just as I said that inside my helmet a small arrow pointing to the direction I needed to go appeared. The elevator stopped and opened and I walked through into a room with a dirt path going to a single blue glowing hatch. The walls had holographic trees and many other artificial things around the room. I walked through the room cautious and alert when halfway through the hallway the ground started to rumble. I almost tripped but I caught myself on a tree branch with my hand. I felt the ground rumble harder and louder underneath me. I let go of the branch and jumped out of the way from the last spot I was standing. As I was jumping out of the way a creature flew out of the ground in the shape of a ball. In mid flight I turned around and pointed my arm cannon toward the creature. Before i fired it changed into what looked like a basic armadillo just bigger. Immediately I turned on my scan visor and said to my computer, "computer do a creature scan and give me weak spots."

"SCANNING…" it said in its techno voice.

While it was scanning I was running around it firing my power beam at it, it did nothing. It jumped at me while slashing its claws at me. I just shifted my body and moved out of the way causing it to miss. I continued to fire at it when my computer answered back, "scan complete, weakness the neck. Only place on the monster not protected by its tough skin."

I brought my hand up to my visor while jumping out of the way from the creatures attacks, "confirmed."

I then put my hand down and thought out a plan. I dashed to the wall with the creature following me and ran up it high enough for me to get above the creature. It stopped moving when it got to the wall as I jumped and did a back flip in the air while changing my arm cannon to its missile system feature. Gravity now came in action and pulled me down to the creature below me. I fired one missile hitting it in the back of the neck injuring it. When it leaned down to the ground in pain I landed on its back and pointed my arm cannon straight at its neck firing yet another missile causing it to completely fall to the ground making a thump on the dirt floor and die. I stood up while my arm cannon automatically changed back to its normal form due to my low missile count and walked off the dead creature. I examined the dead body when my computer came on, "thermal scan indicates no immediate danger."

I shook my head ok and walked normally through the rest of the room over to the blue hatch having it open. I walked into a large jungle room with stairs in front of me leading to a circular platform with a small elevator in the middle leading to another floor with 2 more doors but both glowing red, behind the elevator were 2 blue glowing doors. I walked up the small flight of the stairs to the platform that was surrounded by trees. In my visor the little arrow pointed to the blue door to my right. I walked up to the door to find it locked. "Damn it," I muttered to my self.

I looked around the door to see it slightly damaged on the bottom left corner. I turned back on my scan visor and brought my hand to my helmet, "computer, scan the damage to this door."

"SCANNING…" it replied immediately.

I put my hand down and continued to observe the room for half a minute when my computer came back on, "scan complete, the doors integrity has broken enough to show basic benzium, best weapon of use morph ball perk, plus bombs."

I put my hand back on my helmet, "confirmed, activate bomb ability."

I put my hand back down and waited for my suit to respond, "ability activated."

(Insert cut scene here) "Activate morph ball," I asked my suits computer.

My suit then glowed green while I crouched and I turned in a small sphere able to roll around. I rolled over to the damaged part of the door and dropped a bomb that fell to the ground while I rolled away avoiding the coming explosion. It exploded with small debris flying through the air giving an opening to another room.

* * *

><p>AN: ill fix andy errors if i see any some time, please comment and review to give me inspiration and motivation


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry its been a while since i posted. i had a ton of school work going on and stuff, but im back woohoo.

* * *

><p>Metroid: Dread: Spacial Drift<p>

Pt. 3

I rolled through the small hole with the morph ball and came into a small room about the size of a G.F.T. classroom (college classroom). I switched back into my normal power suit with a green light forming in the shape of my body and instantly I was my normal self again. I walked through the room armed and ready. Across from me was a sealed door and I questioned why it was closed in my head. "Hmm, computer scan the doors defense," I said as i placed my hand to my helmet.

My scan visor turned on and locked onto the door, "SCANNING…" said my computer.

I continued to walk through the room with my eyes peered for danger. I walked to the middle of the room to come to hallway and have an explosion go off to my left. The shockwave pushed me back a little but I put my hand to the ground and caught my self. Two pirates came through the hole that they made and they both locked their eyes on me. I quickly stood up and pointed my arm cannon to them, but I wasn't fast enough. One of the pirates dashed at me and nocked my arm out of the way and then grabbed me pulling me into the air. It threw me to a wall with incredible strength causing a small crater to appear and me yelling, "Ugh," as I made contact.

I ignored the slight pain the shocks in my suit didn't absorb and slid down to the ground. I got up and rose up my weapon in intimidation. One of the pirates jumped to the wall clinging to it, while the one who threw me dashed to me. I shot it a few times while coming at me but all it did was slow him down a little. It tried to slash me a few times but I merely ducked. He was close enough to me I could strike him so I elbowed the pirate with my left arm and then kneed him in the gut. It hunched over slightly allowing me to grab him by its head and pull it to the ground. I put my leg on his neck to hold him down and shoot him a few times to the head. The pirate died but the other started shooting at me. I jumped out of the way and immediately got up and pointing my arm cannon towards it. The pirate noticed me and jumped to another wall. I kept my aim on him and started firing, but it did almost nothing due to the distance he was from me. He continued to jump wall to wall trying to avoid me. He also started firing back but I just jumped out of the way every time. The shooting and jumping was getting no where. I changed my arm cannon to missile mode and used my handy lock on. The pirate for a brief moment looked at me like it was wondering why I stopped firing but it then continued shooting and I kept dodging. I locked onto the pirate and pointed my arm cannon in his direction and fired. It flew to him with a trail of smoke at tremendous speed. He tried to dodge it but with no luck. It just turned and hit him in the side. He fell back, hit a wall, and landed on the ground. I changed my arm cannon back to normal and started to run at him while he was in shock and injured. When I got to him I put my arm cannon to its head and fired to have it fall to the ground dead. I stared at the two bodies for a while wondering how they knew I was here. I looked around the room for anything, but found nothing that I could see that they could've used. I decided it didn't matter right now since they were both dead. I looked back to the door that was sealed but to no luck it still was. Conveniently my computer came back on, "scan has been completed… door has biranium alloy. Current weapons not functional for destruction of the alloy."

I put my hand to my helmet while I walked to the hole the pirates made previously, "confirmed."

I looked at the hole and noticed it was an elevator shaft. "Computer, give a different path to my current destination"

In a few seconds it responded with, "… Destination set."

In my visor the arrow pointed down into the shaft. I looked down to see it only two stories high to the ground floor, "not that far of a drop. Nothing my suits shocks can't handle."

I took a few steps back and then ran straight to the shaft jumping. In a couple seconds I hit the ground with a large bang and made all the metal around me slightly shift. "Ugh," I yelped but I shook off the pain and walked up to a sturdy looking door.

I put my hand to it and pushed one of the steel doors over as strong as I could. I opened it enough I could get through and squeezed myself into a hallway with a few doors. One to my left glowed red but the rest glowed blue. I walked to a blue door and it opened on entry. I walked in a small room with a few desks and high technological gear on it. I quickly scanned all of it with my scan visor receiving info on a team called drift convoy. I read through it while I walked out of the room to the other blue door. My scans said that drift convoy was a classified team that was sent to a nearby moon for investigation… the rest sadly said classified. I closed my log and turned back on my combat visor and walked through the door also opening on entry. The room was dark with flickering lights that turned on and off constantly. I saw nothing other then a few tables and some glass containment cells only when the light flashed. I veered my way to the cells. "Computer," I said with my hand on my helmet. "Scan the cells for there material."

"SCANNING…"

The lights continued to flicker and I continued to look at the cells. I heard a slight screech from the cells and I focused on them. I saw nothing but when the lights flashed, I though I saw a creature… a Metroid. This caused me to jump but the lights turned off again making me to not see, the lights turned back on and what I thought I saw, was gone. "What the…" I about screamed while I searched the cell from the outside.

That's also when my computer came back on causing me to also jump, "scan complete, basic containment cells with titanium and ray shields."

I nodded my head and decided this room isn't the best of rooms. I started walking to the other door across from me in the room.

* * *

><p>AN: well there you have it pt. 3 of who knows how many. Did Samus see a metroid. I don't know we'll find out later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well here is pt. 4. i had alot of fun typing this one even though there still is things i would like to change but would ruin the story. enjoy

* * *

><p>Metroid: Dread: Spacial Drift<p>

Pt. 4

I walked through the opening door into a long straight hallway with windows looking out in space. Curiously what may lye at the end I walked ready for anything. Through the windows I could see the gas planet glowing by the suns rays. Nothing peculiar appeared but about what I think was halfway through the hallway the station shook and it started tilting over to the left. I immediately started to run as fast as I could toward the hatch across from me. I was to slow because I started falling to the windows, I quickly looked around me and I grabbed metal rod that was sticking out of the wall. I sat there for a brief second and then the lights went off along with the artificial gravity the station had. I pulled myself forward through the hallway trying to get to the door that I could barely see. The only light I had, been through the windows. The ship shook again causing me to let go and I slowly descended to the windows. I quickly kicked the wall launching me over to the door. It was slightly cracked with it flickering blue. I put my hand on it and my feet to the wall, "Err," I groaned and pushed it open.

I flew into the room through the door. The lights were still intact; I slowly floated into the middle of the room when defense turrets came out from the ceiling that was now about under me. I spun myself around pointing my arm cannon to the turrets. They darted to me and started to glow. I couldn't get myself out of this I had no where to move for cover. I started to think of a plan when the station shook and the lights turned off, the turrets retracted into there normal place, and the gravity turned back on causing me to fall to the floor. "Ugh!" I yelled as I hit the floor unexpectedly.

I got up seeing nothing except the glowing of my visor. I tried to look around the room; I was blind. It then hit me; whoever was running the station had to just reboot it from whatever happened causing the station to loose orbit and the gravity to turn off. I looked around and found nothing of any use. I stuck my hand out and walked straight and found the wall. I travelled around it looking for the door. I couldn't stay in here for long because those turrets would turn back on any minute now. I quickly came across the door and started to feel around it. I tried to find the middle of the door to pull it open. After a minute or so I found it and tugged it open enough for me to squeeze through. I was again in a dark room but I could see some lights flickering under me; I also could hear voices… I sat there for a minute and realized they were pirates. I walked silently forward to find that I was on some kind of ledge over the middle of the room. There were stairs to my left and I could see the lights from the pirates circling the room searching for anything out of the ordinary like me. I turned on my combat visor and slowly walked down the stairs pointing my arm cannon toward the lights. "This is ridiculous," I mumbled to myself.

I came to the ground floor and put my hand on the rail. Not realizing what was on it I pushed a metal wrench of some kind. It felt like forever until it hit the ground making a large echoing ting tang sound. "Shit," I said quietly.

All the pirates turned straight to me. I could only see there lights not there bodies. They all slowly walked to me probably questioning what could've made that noise. I flinched on how creepy this was but I quickly pointed my arm cannon to one of them and fired. A beam of orange light flickered through the air hitting one of the pirates. I ran over to the metal wall; while the pirate quickly recovered. While I got to the wall it dashed over to the spot I was standing before. The light turned around and yelled some things to the other pirates. I decided the best thing I could do was take them out one at a time. I quickly thought out a plan and pointed my arm cannon to the pirate. Again I fired trying to lure the pirate to my direction. The beam hit it again doing nothing except annoy it. I quickly moved a few feet over to the side. The pirate ran over to the spot I was standing again searching for what fired the beam. I could now see its body slightly. I walked up to its back while it searched the area I once was. I must've heard me because it spun around jumping when the light shined on my yellow suit. I immediately kneaded it in the chest and then did a round hose kick causing it to fall to the ground on its side. I put my arm cannon to it and fired a fatal blow to the head killing it. The other pirates sat there shocked as there comrades light fell to the ground. I slowly walked around the rest of the pirates while they looked around in suspicion. I quickly came to the back of another and kicked his legs out from under him and then shot it also in the head killing it. The last one spun around all over the place realizing his partner also fell to the ground dead. I fired at the light which it had and it quickly fired back. I just moved out of the way and fired back. We continued this shoot off for a few minutes until the pirate threw some kind of grenade. I saw it roll to me and I quickly kicked it and jumped to the ground. The shock wave of the explosion pushed me on the ground slightly but nothing serious. I quickly jumped up pointing my arm cannon to the pirates light. It jumped to what I thought was the wall and continued to fire at me. In the dark I saw green flashes of light past me. My lock on system was still working even though I had no missiles anymore. I locked on to him and dashed to his light while he fired missing me. He must've been on the wall because I ran up it and got above him and kicked him down on the ground with a bang. Gravity pulled me down again and I landed straight on him causing some cracking. I got off him and shot him in the head a few times to confirm the kill. About right after that the lights turned on and I realized I was in some kind of lab. "Computer, scan the room for weaponry and information." I said with my hand upon my helmet.

"SCANNING…" it said.

I walked around the room seeing a blue glowing door over to my left from the stairs. "Scan complete, perk ability located," my computer said.

In my visor an object on a table was enveloped with an orange glow telling where it was. I walked to it and picked it up. (Cue cut scene) My computer then spoke, "perk retrieved, perk number 32 confirmed lights."

I shook my head ok and noticed at the top of my helmet an imbedded tiny light was inserted over top my visor. I searched the room for a little to find nothing except data on space pirates and there facility they have planned for the station they captured here. I then started walking off to the door ready for the next room.

* * *

><p>AN: fun ill try to fix any errors i missed later. please R&R for this gives me inspiration and motivation. see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so sorry everyone I've been quite busy and couldn't type this. I actually re-types this about over 5 times and still don't like it that much but it'll do for now. It should also be longer then the others. Well enjoy this extremely late chapter.

* * *

><p>Walking to the hatch I turned on the light I had received. Beyond the door I could here rushing water almost like a river. The door spun open and I stepped onto a metal bridge. Just as I thought water was in he room rushing under the bridge at great speed. There was also water all over the bridge which probably caused the rust along it, probably having the ability to collapse by the weight of my suit.<br>I cautiously walked forward to the front see of the. Ridge with the clanging metal echoing through out the room.  
>Across the bridge I could see a door but locked. I scanned the room with my eyes for a possible unlock system.<br>An of coarse I found one. It was above me on the ceiling. I pointed my arm cannon at it and fired. It hit it and the target glowed green with a similar unlocking sound after by the door.  
>I slowly stepped on the rusty bridge having it to creek. The process of this continued till I came to the middle. The rushing water increased speed and I could here more water becoming louder to the right of me along side of a wall, "crap."<p>

I knew what was going to happen. I immediately took off running to he other side of the bridge.

Behind me water shot out of a hatch on the wall and I could see more hatches all the way across. Just as I thought more water shot out the wall covering that part of the bridge. I ran as fast as I could at the moment while the water progressively closer to me.

The platform to the other door was only a few feet from me but so was the water. I jumped to the edge of he bridge doing a barrel roll in the process to keep me going. I came back up and reached for the hatch so that it would open but I was to slow. A hatch opened up next to me and water was ejected out hitting me and knocking me back to the railing.

It pulled me over the rail to the pit of running water. I quickly reached out and grabbed the railing. One end of it broke off its hold so I was dangling with all my might as the weight of everything was put on my left arm.

The water slowly pulled me down. I yelled in pain but I had to do something. This was a risky move but I decided to turn off my power suit so I could lose some weight and use both arms for strength.

I took my last breath and my suit glowed green and flashed with light. Instantly it felt easier. I put both hands on the pole and tugged myself slightly up to get a breath of air. I still had my emergency pistol that can short out anything or stun it for a brief time.

"this would also be risky," I thought to myself, "but it could work." I went back under the water so that it wouldn't pull me back in the process and let one arm go and grabbed my pistol at my waist.

I had one chance to do this or else I would be pulled back into the rushing water. I brought my self out of the water with my pistol In hand and fired at the hatch. A loud ding went off and it closed. The remaining water sloshed past me and I pulled my self back onto the platform.

I regained my energy and twisted the water out of my hair. I walked over to the door and it opened to the net room. But in front of me looking down at me was a pirate,"sh-."

He grabbed my arm before I could finish causing me to drop my weapon. He spoke something in his language to another pirate up some stairs along the wall to another room with a large glass window overlooking the rest of this one.

The other pirate started down the steps when another door under the overseeings rooms wall opened. I heard a gunshot and the pirate restraining me fell over dead.

I looked back to the ther pirate and it was already running down the stairs. I quickly took a glance to the hatch to just see it close.

The pirate was almost down now. I ran over and grabbed my pistol and carefully aimed and fired in front of him. The pirate not knowing what I had planned ran into the shot. He became stunned and I ran over to the door that was closed. I had to figure who that was!

I opened the door to a long hallway to another door that just closed.

I didn't have time to change back into my suit for I had to catch the mysterious person. I started running down the hallway when the door behind me opened again with the pirate yelling. Probably not something good but I pointed my gun back at him and fired again causing him to freeze up... again.

In a matter of seconds I made it to the other door and opened it while getting a brief glimpse of the pirate running after me again. The room I was in had a console in the middle with a pair of stairs along the walls leading to a walkway to another door but glowing red. There was a smaller door by the console under the stair way that I heard close. I ran over to it and swung it open with my gun pointing forward. "No one," I said to my self.

Right then the door I came from opened up with the pirate standing at the door way over looking he room. I quickly hopped in the room and silently closed the door. I walked forward a little to turn a corner into a small like office area with a table and chairs surrounding it. "Now you couldn't have just disappeared."

I searched the entire room finding nothing of any sort giving off where the person could've gone. I decided to turn back into my suit before I went back out cause this was probably the best time.

Around me green pixels started to form glowing and with a flash I was back into my orange suit.

"computer," I said with a click noise confirming me afterwords, "search again for possible biosigns."

My computer responded with, "confirmed, scanning."

I walked back to the door to the previous room and cracked it slightly open. "No pirate good."

I walked back out to have my computer come back on, "current humanoid biosigns zero, alien biosigns three thousand plus."

I thought this through for a minute. "Either the person has higher technology then mine or either they are a alienoid hunter."

I didn't come to conclusion but decided to think about it later. The arrow in my suit on the other hand pointed back into the long hallway. I prepped my weapons and walked over to the door having it slide open. This time I could get a good look at the room and it's surroundings.

In a few minutes or two I came to the middle of the room and found a small hole alone the wall leading to another room.

I changed into morph ball and rolled through to the other room. I changed back and noticed it was a energy room. This must've been the only way in because the door I front of me was damaged and looked sealed shut. In the middle of the energy rooms platform was a holographical pad. I punched in some codes and blue light enveloped my suit. The hub of my visor showed my shields and ammo replenish.

I turned back into morph ball and rolled back through the hole unluckily having a pirate walking through the hall, maybe even the same one. It noticed me and fired a few shots at the ground. I dodged by rolling through its legs and dropping a bomb in the process causing it to get knocked to the ground. I changed back and spun around and pointed my arm cannon at its head and fired killing it.

I kicked the body to make sure it was dead and groaned by the abundance of space pirates on this ship.

That wasn't a big problem, actually a lot easier then I expected. I continued down the hallway to the other room.

* * *

>AN: well please tell me what u think it would help and I'll try to post another chapter on time this time but no promises since spring break is coming up.


End file.
